Nightmare
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: La vida no es sencilla cuando te involucras en casos complejos, pensaba la dama mientras encendía el auto, lamentablemente este es el peor de todos, continuó, refiriéndose al mundialmente conocido Caso Kira.
1. Nightmare

_Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, solamente espero que sea leído aunque sea solo por una persona y dentro de lo posible recibir comentarios, estoy abierta todas las opiniones, mientras más mejor._

_Ningún personaje me pertenece._

El cielo estaba completamente oscurecido, levemente cubierto por abrumadoras nubes grises. Entre ellas habitaba el brillo de la Luna que a su vez iluminaba los rostros y automóviles de quienes recorrían las calles nocturnas. Algunos en busca de diversión, otros en busca de relajación después del agitado día, y la mayoría simplemente esperando volver a casa gozosos por dormir placidamente hasta el amanecer. Este último caso era el de Halle Lidner, quien acababa de salir del trabajo teniendo que cumplir un turno bastante largo. _La vida no es sencilla cuando te involucras en casos complejos, _pensaba la dama mientras encendía el auto, _lamentablemente este es el peor de todos, _continuó, refiriéndose al mundialmente conocido Caso Kira.

Apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse para conducir, aunque el tráfico no fuera demasiado.

Al llegar al edificio dejó su vehículo en el estacionamiento. Estaba inundado por un silencio mortificador y, de no haber tenido tanto sueño, se hubiera sentido un tanto incómoda. Busco con pereza las llaves que guardaba dentro del bolso y entro en su departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Las luces del living estaban encendidas, al igual que el televisor. _¿Pero qué rayos está..?_ Y antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de pensar oyó la voz de Mello, quien estaba sentado en su sofá con los pies apoyados sobre una pequeña mesa ubicada en frente suyo:

-Al parecer Near los mantiene encerrados hasta tarde.

-Sí, parece que eso hace-dijo Halle de mala gana mientras parpadeaba con cansancio.

El joven pareció ignorarla mientras miraba hacia la pantalla. Hacia unas semanas que había contactado con ella por primera vez, desde entonces irrumpía en su casa en busca de información que tuviera el SPK.

-Es tarde y ya te he dado toda la información que querías ayer, solamente dime qué necesitas-exclamó la mujer todavía de pie frente a la puerta.

-Pues, principalmente capturar a Kira, ganarle a Near, y ahora mismo se me antoja una taza de café-dijo al mismo tiempo que mordía un trozo de én necesito un lugar en donde pasar la noche y, adivina qué, tu eres la afortunada ganadora-agregó en un tono sarcástico.

-Estoy lo suficientemente cansada de que entres en mi casa cada vez que se te de la gana como para que ahora quieras pasar aquí la noche-dijo Halle con notorio mal humor.

Mello se paro abruptamente con un arma en la mano derecha, apoyó a la mujer contra la puerta y posó el cañón contra su estómago.

-Discúlpame, pero ¿Cuándo fue que acordamos que tu podrías opinar sobre lo que yo hago?-preguntó en tono amenazante, inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí-contestó, soltando un leve suspiro y repentinamente ya no sentía tanto sueño.

-De acuerdo, entonces se una buena anfitriona y prepárame un café-exclamó en el oído de ella mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de suficiencia. La soltó y volvió al sofá, apoyando ruidosamente los pies en la mesa.

Halle se dirigió hacia la cocina, notó que el muchacho había revuelto los estantes y le había quitado algo de comida. Se limitó a suspirar nuevamente y a preparar el bendito café, pero su actividad fue interrumpida:

-Asegúrate de que sean siete cucharadas de chocolate y cuatro de azúcar-grito Mello desde el living.

-¿Chocolate? Pero me dijiste que hiciera café.

-Claro que no, solo hazme chocolate.

Finalmente vació la taza y luego agregó cuatro cucharadas de azúcar junto con otras siete de chocolate en polvo, tal cual el joven le indicó.

-¿Frío o caliente?-preguntó Halle.

-Ya te he dicho que frío-exclamó, impaciente.

_Pero eso__ siquiera lo había nombrado, _pensó la agente

-Aquí está-dijo, extendiéndole la traigo algunas sábanas y una almohada para que duermas en el sofá.

Mello se echó a reír burlonamente-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero estar tan incómodo?-preguntó entre risas.

-¿Acaso creías que tengo algún cuarto de huéspedes o algo por el estilo? Esto el lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

-Entonces-hizo una pausa para beber un trago de su chocolate- dormiré en tu cama.

-Claro que no, eso si sería incómodo-dijo Halle, ruborizándose muy levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que él lo notara.

-Tranquila, tú puedes dormir en el sofá-agregó sarcásticamente y luego continuó bebiendo.

-Eso tampoco, ésta es mi casa.

-Pues entonces será mejor que te decidas-dijo lentamente y con una sonrisa sardónica.

-De acuerdo-cedió nuevamente, tras una pausa y acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación. Intentando relajarse, buscó su pijama entre los cajones del placard. Apenas podía mantener la compostura ante la presencia de Mello,¿cómo se suponía que pudiera dormir junto a él, en la misma cama? Estaba completamente nerviosa y no estaba segura de porque. Ya no sentía miedo, eso ocurrió durante los primeros días. Entonces ¿por qué habría de estar así?

Oyó unos pasos detrás suyo, al voltearse se encontró con la mirada de Mello, dispuesto a dormir a pesar de su oposición.

-Si vas a meterte en mi cama, no usarás eso-dijo señalando su vestimenta.

-¿Prefieres que este en ropa interior?-preguntó no visto siempre un pijama blanco-exclamó.

Hal suspiró pesadamente y revolvió en el armario-Ten, usa esto-y le extendió un par de ropa de dormir de color negro.

-¿Un antiguo novio que dejó sus cosas?

-Eran de mi hermano, seguiría utilizándolas si no fuera por Kira-dijo en un tono melancólico.

Hubo silencio por u instante, Mello sostuvo la ropa y sin dejar de observarla finalmente dijo-Lo siento.

-Descuida-la mujer sonrió levemente y se recostó en la cama mientras él se cambiaba la vestimenta.

-Es por eso por lo que lo haces. Será capturado, tarde o temprano, no importa lo que suceda o lo que implique-dijo al terminar de ponerse los pantalones.

Halle notó el crucifijo que apoyó sobre la mesa de noche, y luego volvió su mirada hacia él-¿Vas usar el chaleco de cuero para dormir?-preguntó un tanto extrañada.

-Así es-contestó mientras se incorporaba a su lado y luego ella apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches Mello-dijo un tanto nerviosa y lo estuvo más aún cuando él se acerco hasta su oído y, suavemente, le dijo-Buenas noches Hal.

Su corazón latí fuertemente y no podía lograr conciliar el sueño sabiendo que había un hombre junto a ella. Y no era cualquier hombre, era uno casi diez años menor que ella, era quien la amenazaba para obtener información, era el culpable de que estuviera traicionando al SPK, era un secuestrador, era jefe de la Mafia, y era quien poseía una Death Note.

Ya habían pasado dos horas. Se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba acostada y se llevó una de sus manos hacia la frente mientras pensaba que jamás debió haber permitido que esto ocurriera.

Notó que Mello volvía hacia ella.

-¿Insomnio?-preguntó.

-No es nada-dijo mientras volvía a acostarse.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? O,¿te sientes incómoda ante mi presencia?

Hal podía sentir su respiración lo suficientemente cerca mientras que las manos enguantadas comenzaron a recorrer lentamente su cintura en una suave caricia. Se estremeció levemente y Mello sonrió con suficiencia. En una fracción de segundo logró voltearla y ponerse encima de ella, acercando su rostro demasiado. La tomó por las muñecas y apoyó su abdomen contra ella. Él movió levemente sus caderas. Halle suspiró entrecortadamente y su rostro se ruborizó.

-Tus latidos son demasiado acelerados-susurró mientras ella volvía a estremecerse.

-Mello…

Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, apenas había distancia entre sus labios y cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro. Lentamente la distancia se fue acortando hasta que los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella y luego los rozó con suavidad. Sintió que ya no se resistía y Hal se decidió por besarlo lenta y luego frenéticamente. No soltó sus muñecas y una vez más movió su cadera contra la de ella, haciendo el beso más apasionado, sus lenguas habían llegado a tener contacto y a abrirse paso en la boca del otro. Mello deslizo sus manos a través de su cintura y luego por debajo de su ropa.

Ella comenzó a revolverle el pelo y envolvió las piernas en su cintura. Su cuello fue rodeado por los labios del joven quien no tardó en deshacerse del chaleco que vestía, y la mano derecha Halle se apoderó de su pecho.

No sucedió mucho tiempo hasta que el suelo quedó cubierto por la ropa que llevaban puesta y sus cuerpos desnudos se entrelazaron y agitaron sobre la cama.

Cuando el frenesí cesó, fue sellado con las palabras _Te amo _y cayeron en un sueño profundo, rodeados por los brazos del otro abandonando por un instante la dura realidad y brindándose una noche de felicidad que tanto distaba de la pesadilla en la que el mundo se había convertido.


	2. Nightmare reedited

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

El cielo estaba completamente oscurecido, levemente cubierto por abrumadoras nubes grises. Entre ellas habitaba el brillo de la Luna que a su vez iluminaba los rostros y automóviles de quienes recorrían las calles nocturnas. Algunos en busca de diversión, otros en busca de relajación después del agitado día; la mayoría simplemente esperando volver a casa gozosos por dormir plácidamente hasta el amanecer. Éste último caso era el de Halle Lidner, quien acababa de salir del trabajo teniendo que cumplir un turno bastante largo. _La vida no es sencilla cuando te involucras en casos complejos,_pensaba la dama mientras encendía el auto, _lamentablemente este es el peor de todos,_continuó, refiriéndose al mundialmente conocido Caso Kira.

Apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse en conducir, aunque el tráfico no fuera demasiado.

Al llegar al edificio dejó su vehículo en el estacionamiento. Estaba inundado por un silencio mortificante y, de no haber tenido tanto sueño, se hubiera sentido un tanto incómoda. Buscó con pereza las llaves que guardaba dentro del bolso y entro en su departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Las luces del living estaban encendidas, al igual que el televisor. _¿Pero qué rayos está…? _Antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de pensar oyó la voz de Mello, quien estaba sentado en su sofá con los pies apoyados sobre una pequeña mesa ubicada en frente suyo:

―Al parecer Near los mantiene encerrados hasta tarde.

―Sí, parece que eso hace ―dijo Halle de mala gana mientras parpadeaba con cansancio.

El joven la ignoró, poniendo toda su atención en el televisor. Hacia unas semanas que había contactado con ella por primera vez, desde entonces irrumpía en su casa en busca de información que tuviera el SPK.

―Es tarde y ya te he dado toda la información que querías ayer, solamente dime qué necesitas ―espetó la mujer todavía de pie frente a la puerta.

―Pues, principalmente capturar a Kira, ganarle a Near, y ahora mismo se me antoja una taza de café ―dijo al mismo tiempo que mordía un trozo de la barra de chocolate que hasta ese momento había sujeto con la mano izquierda―. Necesito un lugar en donde pasar la noche y, adivina qué, tu eres la afortunada ganadora ―agregó en tono sarcástico.

―Estoy lo suficientemente cansada de que entres en mi casa, cada vez que se te dé la gana, como para que ahora quieras pasar aquí la noche ―dijo Halle con notorio mal humor.

Sentía una violación a su privacidad cada vez que él irrumpía en su casa sin permiso, y no pretendía exponer una noche de su vida diaria a la misma persona que cometía dicha falta.

Mello se paró perezosamente y se posó frente a ella, quien lo miraba con curiosidad y firmeza esperando su próximo movimiento. La observó directo a los ojos mientras abría un lado del tapado que lo abrigaba sobre el chaleco. Halle pudo ver el arma que guardaba en el borde del pantalón y como la tomaba para colocar el cañón sobre su estómago. Llevó la otra mano a su hombro y la empujó contra la puerta.

―Discúlpame, pero ¿Cuándo fue que acordamos que tú podrías opinar sobre lo que yo hiciera? ―preguntó en tono amenazante, inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella.

―De acuerdo, ya entendí ―contestó, soltando un leve suspiro. Repentinamente ya no sentía tanto sueño.

―Bien, entonces se una buena anfitriona y prepárame un delicioso café ―susurró en su oído mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una gesto de suficiencia. La soltó y volvió al sofá, apoyando ruidosamente los pies en la mesa. El arma reposaba ahora en el bolsillo de su tapado.

Halle se dirigió hacia la cocina. Allí notó que el muchacho había revuelto los estantes y le había quitado algo de comida. Se limitó a suspirar nuevamente y a preparar el bendito café, pero su actividad fue interrumpida:

―Asegúrate de que sean siete cucharadas de chocolate y cuatro de azúcar ―gritó Mello desde el living.

― ¿Chocolate? Pero me dijiste que hiciera café ―respondió con confusión.

―Claro que no, solo hazme chocolate.

Vació la taza en la que comenzaba a preparar la bebida. En su lugar agregó cuatro cucharadas de azúcar junto con otras siete de chocolate en polvo, tal cual el joven le indicó.

― ¿Frío o caliente? ―preguntó Halle.

―Ya te he dicho que frío ―exclamó, impaciente.

_Eso __siquiera lo había mencionado,_pensó la agente.

―Aquí tienes ―dijo con un deje de amargura, extendiéndole la taza―. Te traeré algunas sábanas y una almohada para que duermas en el sofá.

Mello se echó a reír descaradamente.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero dormir tan incómodo? ―preguntó, entre carcajadas.

― ¿Acaso creías que tengo algún cuarto de huéspedes o algo por el estilo? Esto el lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

―Entonces ―hizo una pausa para beber un trago de su chocolate―, tomaré tu cama.

―Claro que no, eso si sería incómodo ―dijo Halle, cruzándose de brazos y ruborizándose muy levemente, pero lo suficiente como para que él lo notara.

―Tranquila, tú puedes dormir en el sofá ―agregó con sorna y luego continuó bebiendo.

―Tampoco, ésta es mi casa.

―Pues entonces será mejor que te decidas o yo lo haré por ti ―dijo maliciosamente.

―De acuerdo ―cedió nuevamente, tras una pausa, elevando el rostro de manera retadora.

Acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación. Intentando relajarse, buscó su pijama entre los cajones del placar. Apenas podía mantener la compostura ante la no bienvenida presencia de Mello, ¿cómo se suponía que pudiera dormir junto a él, en la misma cama? Ya no sentía miedo, eso ocurrió durante los primeros días. Entonces ¿por qué habría de estar así?

Oyó unos pasos detrás suyo, al voltearse se encontró con la mirada del otro, dispuesto a dormir a pesar de su oposición.

―Si vas a meterte en mi cama, no usarás eso ―dijo señalando su vestimenta.

― ¿Acaso pretendes que duerma en ropa interior? ―preguntó―. No visto siempre un pijama blanco ―añadió con rencor.

Hal suspiró pesadamente y revolvió en el armario.

―Ten, usa éstos ―le extendió un par de ropa de dormir de color negro.

― ¿Un antiguo novio que dejó sus cosas? ―dijo mientras examinaba las prendas.

―Eran de mi hermano, seguiría utilizándolas si no fuera por Kira ―dijo con tono melancólico―. Near dice que el Kira de aquella época era uno diferente del que ejecuta ahora.

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes, Mello ya no la miraba a la cara.

―Lo siento.

―Descuida ―la mujer mantuvo su frialdad al cerrar la puerta del armario, guardando allí su dolor. Se recostó en la cama mientras él se cambiaba la vestimenta.

―Es por eso por lo que lo haces. Será capturado, tarde o temprano, no importa lo que suceda o lo que implique ―afirmó al terminar de ponerse los pantalones.

Halle notó el crucifijo que apoyó sobre la mesa de noche, y luego volvió su mirada hacia él.

― ¿Vas usar el chaleco de cuero para dormir? ―preguntó un tanto extrañada.

―Así es —contestó mientras al incorporaba al lado de ella, quien procedió a apagar la lámpara que se posaba junto a la cama.

—Buenas noches, Mello —musitó.

—Igualmente —susurró su acompañante, deslizándose hasta el oído de Halle y provocando que un escalofrío recorriese el cuerpo de ésta.

No lograba conciliar el sueño, pues se cuestionaba una y otra vez la gravedad del asunto. No debía permitir que Mello obtuviese absoluto control sobre ella, pues si continuaba avanzando su dominio, ya no sería capaz de ocultarle nada. La mejor opción era modificar la situación, convertirla en un una cooperación, filtrar la información necesaria sigilosamente y sin sospechas.

Aún así, no podía detener sus pensamientos, no podía evitar sentirse amenazada. Si él no tuviese la Death Note la situación sería diferente. Se trataba tan solo de un muchacho que no superaba la destreza física que ella había obtenido en la CIA, y a pesar de su intelecto superior, ella no lo habría considerado una amenaza. Volviendo a recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos respecto al caso, sintió una suma culpabilidad recayendo sobre ella.

Al cabo de dos horas se incorporó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared que se elevaba a sus espaldas. Llevándose el dedo índice y pulgar derechos al puente de la nariz, notó que Mello se volvía hacia ella.

— ¿Insomnio? —preguntó desde la oscuridad.

—No es nada —respondió mientras volvía a acostarse.

—Déjame adivinar: mi presencia te pone los pelos de punta —murmuró, acercándose a ella.

Halle podía sentir su respiración realmente cerca, mientras unas manos enguantadas comenzaban a recorrer lentamente su cintura formando una suave caricia.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —ella replicó instantáneamente, cruzándose una leve e imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Solo… No hagas eso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que pueda gustarte?— susurró mientras continuaba dicha acción con sus manos.

En una fracción de segundo consiguió voltearla completamente, colocándose por encima de ella. Ella no mostró resistencia, pues Mello la tomó por las muñecas, colocándolas por sobre su cabeza.

— Me pregunto cuál será tu siguiente movimiento.

Se limitó a sonreír en forma de respuesta y luego descendió su abdomen hasta posarse sobre ella, ubicándose entre sus piernas. Movió levemente sus caderas provocando que un pesado suspiro fuera liberado por parte de Halle.

— Debo decir que tu pulso a comenzado a acelerarse —comentó al acariciarle el rostro con sus suaves labios.

— Mello…

Apenas había distancia entre sus labios, cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro. Lentamente la distancia se fue acortando hasta que los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los de ella y luego los rozó con suavidad. Hal optó por besarlo lentamente, sintiendo el adictivo sabor del chocolate en sus labios. Decidido a no soltar sus muñecas aún, Mello movió su cadera contra ella una vez más, entrelazando sus lenguas. Cuando él hubo bajado guardia, ella soltó su agarre para rodear el cuello del joven con sus brazos, quien deslizo sus manos a través de su cintura y luego por debajo de su ropa.

Ella comenzó a revolverle el pelo inconscientemente y envolvió las piernas en su cintura. Su cuello pronto fue apoderado por los labios del joven quien no tardó en deshacerse del chaleco que vestía, la mano derecha Halle acarició su pecho una vez estuvo descubierto.

No sucedió mucho tiempo hasta que el suelo quedó cubierto por la ropa que llevaban puesta, sus cuerpos ahora desnudos se entrelazaron y agitaron sobre la cama.

Cuando el frenesí cesó, fue sellado con las palabras _Te amo _y cayeron en un sueño profundo, rodeados por los brazos del otro abandonando por un instante la dura realidad y brindándose una noche de felicidad que tanto distaba de la pesadilla en la que el mundo se había convertido.

* * *

Reeditado el 02/02/12 En serio tenía ganas de mejorar este fic, el primero daba asco pero aparentemente hay personas que lo aprecian, solo por eso no lo eliminaré y expondré ambas versiones. Espero que los cambios hayan sido para bien y no para mal.


End file.
